geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Clutter
Crimson Clutter is a 1.9 Insane Demon created by RedUniverse. It is a difficult remake of Nine Circles and is generally considered to be among the hardest Nine Circles level in the game. Due to its difficulty, it is typically regarded as an Insane Demon. It was verified legitimately by its creator despite its sheer difficulty. The level features a blood-red crimson-like theme, hence its name, and is infamous for being incredibly difficult as a Nine Circles level, harder than the notorious Antique Circles, Catastrophic, and the ever-famous Old Down Bass. It is currently on the legacy list of the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. Gameplay * 0-10%: The level starts off with a pretty simple double speed cube section with a little bit of fake lining and troll jump rings and jumps pads, with one troll that Riot crashed on repeatedly. * 11-15%: Next, the player enters a somewhat difficult ship sequence with jump rings and gravity portals, and requires good timing to avoid accidentally hitting a spike or the ground. * 16-23%: Then, the player enters a half-speed cube section with a few simple jumps. * 24-75%: Afterwards, the beat drops, and then jumps into the infamous triple speed wave segment in Nine Circles levels. The wave segment is extremely difficult, and features numerous gravity portals, very tight spaces, dark shades of colors and, as mentioned, has a mirror that may disorient players who do not adapt well to the sudden direction flipping. * 76-100%: The level will then end off with a fairly difficult ship sequence that involves jump rings and gravity changes. In the end, the ship goes to half speed and the level ends with RedUniverse's name, accompanied by the text "GG". Fails * Skat3lover crashed at 96%. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 87% and 93%. * EricVanWilderman crashed at 93%. Trivia * The password for the level is 123456. * The level contains 10,828 objects. * RedUniverse, being the level's creator, was the first to beat the level legitimately. He also beat Down Bass on stream, which also makes him the first player to legitimately beat it too. * Unlike other Nine Circles levels, this one has the flashing wave going outwards instead of inwards. Thus, the color trigger goes as follows: 4, 3, 2, 1. * Pacosky18, Waboosher, and Hinds beat this on mobile, making them the only players to have done so. * This is RedUniverse's only current rated level. * The level's name was suggested by a player named Lumpy (as proven in RedUniverse's video of it and in the level's description). * After Down Bass's latest update and Sonic Wave, a lot of people now regard Crimson Clutter as the 3rd hardest rated Nine Circles level. Then, in very late February 2017, Bausha Vortex was verified and claimed that Bausha Vortex was the new 2nd hardest Nine Circles level instead of Down Bass being 2nd. So then, Bausha Vortex moved Down Bass and Crimson Clutter down one place. * KrmaL actually made a joke on this level, copying it, changing colors to purple and calling it Corrupt Clutter.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XV7e1pnc9-M This is based on the game Terraria, in which there are two opposite biomes: Crimson and Corruption. He also created another parody level called Crimson Clutterfunk, which is the same as the original level but instead uses Clutterfunk by Waterflame89 as the song.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJeFNSN4M9U&t=1s * Sunix has verified a remake called Custom Clutter, where the general color of the level is the player's icon colors instead of being crimson. * The length of this level is 58 seconds, but for some reason, it says the length is long when it should be medium. * JakeM2436, while verifying his levels MultiClutter (two times Crimson Clutter) and TripleClutter (obviously, three times Crimson Clutter), has racked up over 150 completions of the singular Crimson Clutter, according to calculations based on attempts. * KrmaL beat Crimson Clutter three times. * Crimson Clutter is often shortened to CC, confusing some people. Walkthrough .]] References Category:Nine Circles levels Category:1.9 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Demon levels Category:Level remakes Category:Long levels Category:Legacy levels